26 Letter Challenge
by Adrien-was-here
Summary: This is a challenge between Lightningfire and I. We start from A and go down to Z with the same word and main character and Clan and see what happens. So! Let's all see what happens! Rated T because Warriors and just in case.
1. Acceptance

**So! I don't know if some of you know, but my friend Lightningfire and I are challenging each other by covering the same word, main character, and Clan. I'm excited to see how we can take the same word and have completely different stories! If you want, you can read this, then head over and read Lightning's story! Anyway, I'll shut up so you guys can read now. Hope you like!**

"Sandleaf?" The very pale ginger tabby paused, but didn't turn. "Are you going to be alright?"

 _"Roansong?"_

Sandleaf swallowed. "I'll be fine. It will just take some time."

BlazeClan's medicine cat sighed. "It will be an adjustment for all of us..."

Sandleaf continued to her den, unable to stop the memories or heartbroken tears that filled her eyes.

 _"You go."_

 _"No! It's Sandleaf's turn!"_

 _Sandleaf giggled. "It is_ not _! I went last time, Goldtuft!"_

 _The golden-brown she-cat sighed. "Fine..." She looked over the many bugs and snails and slugs Violetflame had gathered, picking one and eating it._

 _"Aw, gross!" Violetflame reeled back, her face a mixture of glee and discomfort._

 _"You picked it out!" Goldtuft swallowed, giving a slight gasp. "I hate this game."_

"Sandleaf?" She looked up. BlazeClan's medicine cat, Burrpelt, was smiling down at her. "Do you think you could attent the vigil?"

Sandleaf grunted, refusing more treats to come to her eyes. "I guess," she murmured.

 _"Sandleaf... what are you doing?" Roansong asked, her dark amber eyes questioning._

 _"Sh!" Sandleaf hushed her friend, her leaf-green eyes focussed. "I've got this." She suddenly sprang into the clearing, starting the pigeon into a squacking frenzy into the air._

 _Roansong padded up to the disgruntled Sandleaf, laughing. "What have you 'got' exactly?"_

 _Sandleaf scowled at her, but couldn't help the smile creeping across her face. "_ You _have an unhealthy taste of the giggles, Roansong!"_

"Goldtuft, Violetflame, we bid you farewell," Burrpelt murmured. "May you have good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep."

 _"Sandleaf, would you mind checking on Roansong's patrol?" Redstar asked. "They've been gone for too long. She took Goldtuft and Violetflame with her."_

 _Sandleaf nodded and took off, folllowing the scents of her friends. It was when she smelled blood that she slowed, approaching with caution. She pushed aside a bush to see Goldtuft and Violetflame with their throats torn out, and Roansong standing over their bodies, her paws soaked in their blood._

 _"Roansong?" Sandleaf's voice cracked with betrayal._

 _Roansong turned, her pelt bushing. "Sandleaf! It's not what it looks like!"_

 _"How could you?" Sandleaf's heart was shattering as tears began to spill down her face. "I trusted you."_

 _"Please, Sandfern. Listen to me," Roansong begged._

 _"I trusted you," Sandleaf said again, her head shaking and her voice quiet._

"Sandleaf wanted to say a few words," Burrpelt told the Clan.

Sandleaf stepped forward. "Goldtuft... Violetflame. You two accepted who I was and welcomed me into my new life. I'm sorry ours together was so short."

 _"Roansong, for murdering two of your clanmates, I send you into exile." Redstar bared his teeth. "Make sure we never see you again."_

Sandleaf took a deep breath. She had to remind herself that although her friends were gone, they would still watch over her. She would have to get used to it, is all. Complete and utter acceptance.


	2. Bullying

"Come on, worthless. We have to go."

Tawnypaw's ears flattened a little, her tail drooping. "Alright, Whitepaw… I'm coming."

Slitherpaw rolled his eyes as the two apprentices approached. "Took you long enough!" he scoffed. "What did you have to do, drag her from the graves again?"

Whitepaw snorted. "Sure did!" She stood beside her brother. "Little rat was weeping again."

Slitherpaw bared his fangs at Tawnypaw. "Does the little runt miss mommy and daddy?" he taunted. His brown and white fur stood on end. "The very ones she _killed_?"

Tawnypaw bristled. "They _saved_ me. They _loved_ me!"

"Yes, and that is the reason they leaped off that cliff." Whitepaw stuck her white face closer. "Because they _loved_ you, and not because they wanted to be _rid_ of you."

Tawnypaw paled, shrinking back from her littermate. How could she say that?

"Are you ready to go on patrol?" Ebonyfur asked, padding up to the siblings.

Whitepaw grinned at her mentor, erasing any form of spite from her face. "Yep! Where are we going today?"

Ebonyfur looked in concern to Tawnypaw, who managed a small smile, before continuing. "I was thinking we would go by the river. Willowstar wanted to know if it was overflowing from the rain."

Slitherpaw and Whitepaw nodded, but Tawnypaw didn't say anything. She just followed the deputy, her brown striped golden-brown tail still drooping. As they walked to the territory, the rush of water met their ears, and the very full river came into view, flowing past them.

Ebonyfur's eyes widened. "It is overflowing," he murmured. "It's a good thing we checked on it. Stay away from the edge, apprentices. You may be nearly warriors, but even a seasoned TimberClan warrior couldn't swim out of that."

Tawnypaw nodded, not noticing when Slitherpaw came behind her, shoving her paws from under her so she plummeted into the water. She cried out, Whitepaw's and Slitherpaw's malicious gazes being the last thing she saw before she slipped under the waves. She paddled her paws, desperately trying to reach the surface to breathe. She managed to get to the top for some air, only to have water crash down over her head and she went under again.

"Help!" she called once she was above the turbulent waters again, but went under before she could get any more air.

Tawnypaw was starting to lose consciousness before someone grabbed her scruff. She was too hazy to understand what was happening and passed out.

…

"How is she, Bluestorm?"

Bluestorm sighed. "Better. She'll live. I can't believe her own littermates would do that to her."

Willowstar grunted in anger. "Believe me when I say that they'll have a lot to learn before they can become warriors. They still blame her for the death of their parents, it would seem."

Tawnypaw struggled to open her eyes, her vision blurry. "What happened?" Her voice was nearly unrecognizable; gruff and ragged.

Bluestorm turned to her. "Tawnypaw! You're awake! Thank StarClan. How do you feel?"

Tawnypaw tried to sit up, but her legs shook and she slumped back to her nest. "Tired. And my chest hurts."

Bluestorm nodded. "We managed to get the water out of your lungs, but they will be sore for a while."

Willowstar smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'll announce it to the Clan."

Tawnypaw waited until she was gone before turning to the medicine cat. "What happened to Slitherpaw and Whitepaw?"

Bluestorm frowned, his blue eyes slits of ice. "They won't be warriors for a long time, thanks to that little scheme of theirs. It's cruel: attempting to murder their own sister. Hopefully they will learn the folly of their ways and become warriors TimberClan can be proud of. Are you sure you're alright?"

Tawnypaw sighed. "I should have expected that from them. They've hated me since our parents died saving me. They blamed me for their deaths and have never forgiven me. But I know it wasn't my fault. The ice was slippery and I tried to save myself. Silentsong and Redheart knew what they were doing and that they would fall over. They made a noble sacrifice and I will never forget that."

Blueheart smiled. "They were worthy warriors of TimberClan and earned their place among the stars. I'm glad you don't blame yourself for their deaths." His ears twitched at the sound of Willowstar's voice calling the Clan together. "We should go. You'll want to be there for the meeting."

Tawnypaw was a little confused, but followed him to the clearing. Willowstar smiled at her, then raised her voice to be heard.

"Tawnypaw has survived the flooded river after Slitherpaw and Whitepaw pushed her in," she mewed. "Ebonyfur told me that he was hoping to give the three apprentices their assessment that day, but because of what happened, Slitherpaw and Whitepaw will not be receiving their full names for a long time. Tawnypaw has been ridiculed by them for some time, ever since Silentsong and Redheart sacrificed themselves to save her, and I think it is time that has come to an end. Ebonyfur was hoping that the siblings would come together and finally be a family in their assessment, and I am sorry that is not what happened. Today, however, is not one that is to be sad or angry because of two mistakes: today is a day of celebration." Willowstar rested her gaze on Tawnypaw. "Tawnypaw showed resilience when she understood that her littermates pestering was not true and she understood that what her parents did for her was selfless and noble. I think it is time for her to become a warrior.

"I, Willowstar, leader of TimberClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tawnypaw was astonished that Willowstar had seen everything and despite her nearly losing her life, she thought that Tawnypaw still deserved to be a warrior. She didn't think she was readier. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Tawnyfoot as you abandon your littermate's harsh words and follow in your parents pawsteps. StarClan honours your determination and your perseverance and we welcome you as a full warrior of TimberClan."

Tawnyfoot held her head high as the Clan called her name, minus Slitherpaw and Whitepaw. She hoped that Silentsong and Redheart were watching over her and were proud of what she had become, even with all the bullying she had gone through.


	3. Caring

**FINALLY** **able to post this! I hope you like!**

Sunpaw looked over the territory from the Sightledge. "I can see _everything_ from up here!" he gasped.

Branchwing smiled and looked out with his apprentice. "You sure can. Do you know what you see?"

Sunpaw drew his gaze across the horizon. "I can see the Twolegplace on the edge of the territory… I can see trees where the other Clans are… there's a hawk circling over prey in the distance…" He blinked, trying to see more, but couldn't. "That's all I see."

Branchwing purred, nodding his large brown head. "That's right. That's all I can see as well. Great job. When you become a warrior, it may be your job one day to watch for any dangers from the Sightledge."

Sunpaw nodded, feeling the warm sun on his black pelt, the white flash on his chest puffed out with pride. "I'll make sure that RayClan is the safest and most powerful Clan in the forest!"

As they continued travelling the territory, Sunpaw caught sight of Whitepaw and her mentor Firestream. He bounded over to his friend, amber eyes shining.

"Whitepaw!" he called out. She smiled as she turned. "Did you see the Sightledge yet?" he asked. "It's amazing!"

Whitepaw nodded eagerly. "I did! You can almost see the mountains in the distance from there!"

Runningpaw padded up to the group, dipping his head. "Hello! How's the territory?"

Whitepaw smiled warmly at him. "It's great so far. Are you joining us?"

Runningpaw shook his head, his fluffy dark tabby tail swishing. "Not today. Darkripple and I are hunting. I just spotted you and wanted to say hi."

Whitepaw giggled. "I'm glad you did!" She glanced at her mentor. "Bye, Runningpaw!"

Sunpaw glanced between Whitepaw and Runningpaw, feeling some sort of pang hit his heart, but he wasn't sure what it was.

…

"Sunblaze! Whitebreeze! Sunblaze! Whitebreeze!"

Sunblaze beamed at Whitebreeze, but she was looking elsewhere; at Runningtail. Sunblaze blinked, his shoulders sagging a little.

Branchwing nodded at Sunblaze. "Well done, Sun _blaze_. I'm proud of you."

Sunblaze smiled at his former mentor. "Thank you, Branchwing. You were a wonderful mentor." He couldn't help glancing at Whitebreeze and Runningtail talking.

Branchwing glanced from him to them. "Everything alright?"

Sunblaze plastered on a smile. "Yes. Everything's great. I should begin my vigil, if you don't mind."

Branchwing dipped his head. "Of course. Have a good vigil."

…

"Sunblaze, I'd like you to go on a hunting patrol with Whitebreeze," Branchwing meowed.

Sunblaze nodded, turning to smile at the white she-cat, but his smile faded a bit when he noticed her sitting close to Runningtail. He sighed quietly before placing that same kind smile on his face.

"Whitebreeze?" he spoke up. She looked over to him, smiling the bright, happy smile that made his heart melt every time he saw it. "Branchwing wants us to go on a hunting patrol together."

She nodded. "Alright." She touched her nose to Runningtail's ear affectionately. "I'll be back soon," she whispered. She turned back to Sunblaze, standing up. "Okay. Let's go."

Sunblaze smiled and padded away, leading the way out of camp. "You and Runningtail seem to be close," he commented as they padded across the moor.

Whitebreeze's face was practically glowing, her smile small, but not any less happy. "I… I think I love him…"

Sunblaze grinned, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. "Oh?" He nudged her teasingly. "I _never_ would have guessed!"

Whitebreeze giggled, her ears going slightly red. "Is it that obvious?" she murmured. She met Sunblaze's amber eyes with her own beautiful pale green ones. "What do you think about him?"

"What do _I_ think?" Sunblaze returned. "Why does it matter what I think?"

"You're my best friend, Sunblaze," Whitebreeze replied. "You mean a lot to me and I want to know if you approve of him."

Sunblaze smiled warmly at her. "Whitebreeze, you don't need to ask. I've seen the way you look at one another, and I know he's the perfect tom for you…"

Whitebreeze flushed, ducking her head a little. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Anything for you," he answered.

…

"Sunblaze?" He looked up at Whitebreeze. "Are you alright?"

Sunblaze smiled. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been standing there staring at me since I told you." Whitebreeze suddenly looked uncertain and worried. "Do you think I've made the wrong decision?"

Sunblaze frowned, shaking his head firmly. "No. I'm very happy for you. I'm sure your kits will become great warriors the Clan can be proud of."

Whitebreeze laughed softly. "Thank you…"

…

Runningtail padded up to Sunblaze. "Have you seen Whitebreeze? She went out on a walk, and hasn't returned yet."

Sunblaze furrowed his brow. "No." He stood up. "Should I go look for her?"

Runningtail nodded. "I'll come with you."

The two toms started out for the territory, searching for the pregnant queen, calling out her name. Sunblaze scented fox, the fur along his spine standing on edge as he realized the scent was following Whitebreeze's and he turned to tell Runningtail. The dark tabby tom snarled and sprang onto the trail after his mate. They soon came to a clearing where they spotted the white she-cat backed up against a tree with a large fox growling at her.

Sunblaze leaped in front of Whitebreeze, claws unsheathed, and slashed at the fox. The fox let out a bark of pain as a cut opened on its nose and it slammed a paw down on the warrior. Sunblaze coughed, blood filling his mouth, but he kept on.

"You will not hurt her!" he screeched, reaching for its throat.

The fox whined as Runningtail landed on its back and started tearing at its ears, while Sunblaze scratched at its nose and near its neck. Sunblaze didn't notice how much pain he was in as blood flowed out of the gash in the side of his neck, all he cared about was protecting Whitebreeze. The fox finally gave up, running away into the underbrush.

Sunblaze coughed again, slumping to the ground. He looked up at Whitebreeze. "Are you okay?"

Whitebreeze's pale green eyes were wide with worry. "Yes, I'm okay, but what about you?" She looked up at Runningtail. "We need to get him back to camp!"

Sunblaze couldn't see Runningtail from his position, but he must have nodded because he felt the tom trying to help him stand up. "Come on, Sunblaze. You need to help me."

Sunblaze struggled to stand up, but his paws were already starting to get numb and he stumbled. "I don't know if I can," he managed to whisper.

"You _have_ to!" Whitebreeze insisted. "I'm not letting you die here!" She came to the other side of him, trying to help Runningtail push Sunblaze to his paws. "Come on…"

"Whitebreeze, stop…" Sunblaze murmured. He looked up into her eyes, his own softening. "It's pointless… I can already see StarClan coming for me."

Tears started to fill those beautiful pale green orbs. "No… not you…" Her voice hitched. "You can't leave me…"

"I have to…" he breathed. "Whitebreeze… it's going to be okay. I'll watch over you from the stars." He chuckled softly. "Your kits will be so beautiful… just like their mother. I love you… Whitebreeze…" Sunblaze closed his eyes, sighing happily one last time.

Whitebreeze's shoulders shook as she sobbed, her nose in the quickly cooling fur of her best friend. "Thank you, Sunblaze…" she managed to say between sobs. "For caring for me for so long…"


	4. Determination

**WARNING! This story is DARK. Like, midnight will seem like dawn, dark. It only happens once, and you'll know when it's done. Just so you all know. I mean, I could remove it and tone it down, but I think it has some good lines. So, sorry... but you have been WARNED!**

"Crowcloud, Nightfang, may you have good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep," Breezetail mewed, bowing her head in grief.

Maplepaw could barely hold back the snarl. _Why are you even acting? You killed them! You poisoned them. Nightfang promised she would never leave me, Crowcloud said he would watch my warrior ceremony!_ She glared at her 'sad' clanmates. _Why do you all look like that? You made life so hard for them!_

Maplepaw bowed her head all the same. _I'm the only one who cared, Mama, Papa. I'll make them see, I promise. I'll make them all see the pain they caused you._

…

Maplepaw awoke the next morning and left the apprentice's den, her mentor Swallowfeather looking surprised to see her. "What are you doing? I said you could have this day off if you wanted. I know that loss is hard, and if you ever need to talk –"

"I'm really okay," Maplepaw interrupted. "I want a full day of training."

Swallowfeather looked concerned. "Are you sure you want that? Pushing yourself harder to ignore the pain won't help, Maplepaw. Please, just talk to me –"

"I don't want to talk, Swallowfeather," Maplepaw replied shortly. "I just want to train. If I work harder, they'll see me and be proud of me."

Swallowfeather still appeared uncertain, but she nodded, plastering on a smile. "All right! We can start with the dawn patrol, then, since you're up so early." She padded up to Tinystar to tell him so, then nodded at Maplepaw again to tell her it was time to go.

Maplepaw followed her mentor, her fluffy tail swishing as she walked through the forest. She smelled the BlazeClan border before she saw it, spotting another apprentice on a dawn patrol; Roanpaw, a pretty red-brown she-cat with dark amber eyes. She flicked her tail in a friendly way before following her own mentor. Maplepaw scowled, glaring at the younger apprentice's retreating back.

 _So pathetic. It's those kinds of cats who killed Mama and Papa… I will avenge you, I promise._

"Maplepaw?"

The apprentice blinked her strange red-rimmed amber eyes at her mentor. "Sorry?"

Swallowfeather sighed, ducking her ginger head. "I asked if you noticed something in the air."

Maplepaw raised her muzzle. "BlazeClan, squirrel, mouse, WispClan. Is there something more?" _I'm not a new apprentice, mouse-brain._

Swallowfeather beamed. "Very good! What about WispClan's scent? Is there something strange about it?"

Maplepaw swallowed back a sharp retort. "It's fainter. We haven't renewed the scent marks yet." _Idiot._

"Well done! Why don't you do so here and I'll check ahead." Swallowfeather padded off, leaving Maplepaw curious why she would leave her alone, but relieved at the same time; her mentor really could be annoying at times.

She renewed the scent markers, then padded off to find her mentor, finding her entwining tails with a BlazeClan warrior: Jayscreech. Maplepaw's dappled fur rose angrily along her spine, but she stayed where she was; Swallowfeather would be dealt with later. She walked back to where she had been, waiting a few heartbeats before calling out Swallowfeather's name.

Something rustled before the small ginger she-cat came stepping out of the bushes. "All done?" she asked.

Maplepaw nodded. "I want to do battle training."

Swallowfeather frowed. "I don't think so. I was thinking hunting."

Maplepaw lashed her tail, nearly gnashing her teeth. "I want. To do. Battle training," she spat out, stalking a little closer.

Swallowfeather gave her apprentice a slightly fearful look. "No," she mewed firmly, albeit a little shakily. "We're hunting."

Thinking quickly, Maplepaw backed down, giving a short nod. "Fine. Hunting."

Swallowfeather seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, turning her back to Maplepaw. Maplepaw let out a wild screech of rage, flinging herself on the smaller she-cat. Swallowfeather let out a sound of surprise before her muzzle was forced to the ground.

"Cats just like _you_ are who killed them!" Maplepaw shrieked, unsheathing one set of claws while her other paw pinned Swallowfeather to the ground. "Your eyes, for being vain and searching elsewhere." Swallowfeather wriggled, but couldn't move and all she could do was widen the objects in question and give a muffled scream as Maplepaw tore out her eyes. "Your belly, for the possibility that will _never_ happen!" Swallowfeather began crying out of what had been her eyes and screamed again as Maplepaw slashed open her belly. "And finally!" Maplepaw breathed fast, savouring the end. "Your throat, for the voice that _wouldn't. Shut. Up!_ " She leaned down, clamping her jaws around Swallowfeather's throat and shaking her head vigorously, tearing it out. Swallowfeather screamed again, her voice gurgling, before falling limp. Maplepaw passed a tongue over her jaws. "Now stay quiet," she snarled quietly, a sinister smile on her face.

…

"I'm afraid Swallowfeather has gone to join StarClan," Tinystar reported at the next Gathering. He glared at Redstar. "She was attacked by a BlazeClan patrol."

Redstar bared his teeth. "Are you accusing my warriors of something, Tinystar? You'd better be careful, this _is_ a Gathering, after all."

Tinystar growled. "You know very well what I'm accusing, Redstar. I suggest you keep control of your warriors, or I'll do it for you."

"I know my warriors would not do such a thing," Redstar hissed. "Maybe it was one of your warriors!"

Maplenose leaped up. "How _dare_ you?! Swallowfeather was a well-loved warrior! WispClan would have done no such thing!" She nearly smirked at the yowls of support to her outburst; even Tinystar looked pleased, if only for a moment.

Tinystar nodded once. "Thank you, Maplenose. As you can tell, WispClan has a new warrior. A warrior who knows where her loyalties lie and I know I can trust," he snarled the last part.

Redstar clenched his teeth. "BlazeClan also has new warriors. Violetflame, Goldtuft, Roansong, and Sandleaf are all here tonight!"

The Clans were a little less enthusiastic to call the new names, and Maplenose nearly felt sorry for them; they deserved _something_ at least.

Once the Gathering finished, WispClan went back to their territory, with Maplenose padding beside Blackheart. "What do you think about Redstar's threats?"

The black tom frowned, his amber eyes narrowing. "I think they make sense –"

Maplenose's fur bristled. "What –?"

"Let me finish," Blackheart interjected. "I think they make sense from his point of view. He would be offended to be accused that one of his warriors had killed Swallowfeather, just as WispClan was furious he suggested one of us killed her."

Maplenose shook her head. "But it makes more sense that an enemy warrior killed her than one of her clanmates." She sighed. "I was there, Blackheart. I came back to find my mentor like that –" She choked back a sob. "I didn't know what to do! There was BlazeClan scent everywhere and… and –!"

"Hey, it's alright." Blackheart touched his nose to her shoulder. "No one thinks you did it. How could you? She was your mentor, after all."

Maplenose nodded, hiding a grin as she turned away. _You're mine, Blackheart…_

Dustydawn padded up on the other side of Blackheart. "That was _some_ meeting, huh? But Redstar _has_ to know that WispClan can take on BlazeClan any day!"

Blackheart purred an agreement, but Maplenose didn't hear it over the roaring in her ears. _You stay away from him, Dustydawn. He's_ mine.

…

Tinystar stood atop the Crookedtree, smiling down at WispClan. "Dustydawn has good news to share with us!" he announced, his white tail waving in happiness for his daughter.

Maplenose spotted Blackheart smiling proudly at Dustydawn and wondered what was going on.

Dustydawn rose her chin. "I'm going to have Blackheart's kits!"

WispClan let out mews of congratulations and happiness for her, while Maplenose had to swallow back an angry yowl.

 _You said you loved me…_ She growled on the inside, but plastered a happy grin on her face. _You will pay, Blackheart… soon. Not now…_

…

"Hey, father-to-be," Maplenose called out to Blackheart a half-moon later. "Come take a walk with me? We could hunt for Dustydawn. After all this rain there should be plenty of prey running around."

Blackheart grinned, getting to his paws. "Great idea!" He padded over. "Let's go!"

Maplenose waited until they were a good amount away from camp before speaking. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while," she murmured. "But you were always busy."

Blackheart looked sheepish. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been taking care of Dustydawn."

Maplenose clenched her teeth, the tips of her claws poking out. _Not yet…_ "I thought… I thought you loved _me_ ," she whispered.

Blackheart looked to her in astonishment, then apology. "I'm sorry. I've always thought of you as a close friend, maybe even a sister, but I… I didn't mean it in the way that I love Dustydawn."

Maplenose's ears went back. "You were supposed to love _me_ …" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Sorry?" Blackheart asked, not hearing her.

Maplenose turned on him. "You were supposed to love _me_!" she lashed out, furious. "Not that _airhead_!"

Blackheart reeled his head back. "Where is this coming from?" he demanded. "Maplenose, just because I am mates with Dustydawn doesn't mean I don't care about you! It's just in a different way."

Maplenose stepped closer threateningly. "That's not _good enough_ , Blackheart. It's really too bad, too. I really did like you."

Blackheart's eyes widened and he stepped back, right onto a river of slick mud that carried him downhill and over the edge of the gorge. Once his black form had gone over the edge, Maplenose took that as her cue.

" _Blackheart_!"

…

"Their names are Blackkit and Featherkit," Dustydawn mewed softly, smiling sadly at the little black she-kit who looked exactly like her father.

Maplenose gave Dustydawn a sad look. "I wish things had been different…" she whispered mournfully. "I-I tried to save him –" Her voice broke and she ducked her head away from the kits. "I'm sorry…"

Dustydawn shook her dusty-brown head, her orange-amber eyes soft. "I know, Maplenose," she murmured. "It was all the rain we had… any warrior could have slipped…"

"But it had to be Blackheart." Maplenose shook her head. "You may not blame me, Dustydawn, but I blame myself. It's my fault Blackkit and Featherkit will grow up without a father…"

Tinystar poked his head in, looking sad and apologetic. "Riverwhisker wants you for a border patrol, Maplenose."

Maplenose smiled at her leader. "Of course, Tinystar. You deserve to have a visit with your daughter. I'll make sure those BlazeClan warriors stay on their side of the territory."

Tinystar gave her a knowing look. "If you keep them out, WispClan will be safe forever."

As Maplenose checked the border, she caught the sound of soft laughter. Curious, she paused and looked over the border to spot Roansong and Sandleaf doing… something.

 _"Sandleaf... what are you doing?" Roansong asked, her dark amber eyes questioning._

 _"Sh!" Sandleaf hushed her friend, her leaf-green eyes focussed. "I've got this." She suddenly sprang into the clearing, starting the pigeon into a squawking frenzy into the air._

 _Roansong padded up to the disgruntled Sandleaf, laughing. "What have you 'got' exactly?"_

 _Sandleaf scowled at her, but couldn't help the smile creeping across her face. "_ _You_ _have an unhealthy taste of the giggles, Roansong!"_

 _"_ _Oh, come on." Roansong nudged Sandleaf affectionately. "What I've got is an incredible sense of humour."_

 _"_ _Among other things," Sandleaf breathed, gazing at Roansong._

Maplenose glared at the pair through the bushes. _That's unfair. I had my love taken from me… If a cat like me was refused happiness, then no one will be happy again… You will die, Roansong._

Roansong purred at Sandleaf, but stopped short. "I just remembered I had to do something. Go back to camp; I'll meet you there."

Sandleaf looked to her in concern. "Are you sure? Is everything okay?"

Roansong licked Sandleaf's ear. "Everything is wonderful. I just have to handle something. I'll be back to camp in a bit. Don't worry about me." Sandleaf nodded, then disappeared into the underbrush. Only then did Roansong's face turn gravely serious. "Come out. I know you're there. We need to talk."

Maplenose padded forward. "What do you want, BlazeClan cat?"

Roansong stared at the tortoiseshell through narrowed eyes. "I saw you. You killed your own clanmate."

Maplenose clenched her teeth, but paused and smirked. "Who's going to believe you? Tinystar will never believe a BlazeClan cat over his loyal warrior! It will be your word against mine!"

Roansong swallowed, but didn't waver. "Burrpelt will speak with StarClan. She'll find Swallowfeather and prove that you killed her." She whisked her thick red-brown tail, turning. "You'll see."

Maplenose growled under her breath. _Death is too easy for you, Roansong. You need to know what it would feel like to be blamed for another cat's death._ Maplenose grinned maniacally. _Especially your clanmates._

…

Maplenose had volunteered herself to go on a dawn patrol, but that's not really what she would be doing; especially not in the center of BlazeClan territory. Her smirk grew as she spotted Roansong padding with Goldtuft and Violetflame. As they came one by one, Maplenose flew at them, tearing out their throats and grinning at Roansong – her teeth dripping with blood – as she came up to the scene, the blood lapping at her paws.

"You messed with the wrong cat, Roansong. Now it's your turn to realize what it would feel like to have the entire Clan hate you." Maplenose chuckled madly, fading into the darkness of the undergrowth.

"Roansong?"

 _Roansong turned to Sandleaf, her pelt bushing. "Sandleaf! It's not what it looks like!"_

 _"How could you?" Sandleaf's broken voice was like music to Maplenose. "I trusted you."_

 _"Please, Sandleaf. Listen to me," Roansong begged._

 _"I trusted you," Sandleaf said again, her head shaking and her voice quiet._

Maplenose chuckled quietly under her breath. _I'm doing it, Mama, Papa. All it's going to take is a little, blood, tears… and determination._


	5. Endurance

**This story includes content with LGBTQ+. If you do not like that, then don't feel the pressure to read this. Also, please don't review your comfortableness; if you didn't like this topic, it was your fault that you read it in the first place.**

 **Be kind. Be inclusive. Don't be a jerk, please.**

 **~Tiger**

* * *

Cloudpaw stood at the edge of the ravine, the chilly wind feeling good on his fur. He took a deep breath, tasting the hint of frost in the air. This was his favourite time of the year, even if it did mean a long terrible leaf-bare was coming. He opened his eyes at the sound of pawsteps, but didn't need to turn to know who it was, the familiar tread making him smile.

"You looked so peaceful I thought I would join you," the white and gray tabby she-cat murmured.

Cloudpaw turned to her, his heart leaping as he caught sight of her sparkling yellow eyes. "Be my guest," he purred.

She sat down next to him. "I can see why you like it up here. It's a beautiful view."

Cloudpaw looked out at the hills upon hills turning into distant mountains on the horizon. "Especially with company such as you."

She flushed. "Cloudpaw…" she murmured.

Cloudpaw turned to her. "You're the only one who will listen to me, Marblepaw. The only one who will take me seriously."

Marblepaw's eyes twinkled with affection and touched her nose to his cheek. "Just as _you_ are the only one who will take _me_ seriously and listen to _me_." She glanced down at her hinderance. "Even with this."

Cloudpaw's gaze flicked to it, then back into her eyes. "I don't care about your… _affliction_. I care about _you_."

A tear slid down Marblepaw's cheek as Cloudpaw wrapped his tail around hers. "And I don't care what others call you… you're my _tom_ and you'll always be."

Cloudpaw purred, his heart warming as he took in her sweet scent. "Thank you, Marblepaw. Even Sleekpaw won't listen to me…"

Marblepaw met his eyes. "But he's your brother. He should be the most accepting of everyone in BreezeClan!"

Cloudpaw looked down into the gorge below, spotting the black pelt of his brother. "You would think so, but he will never think of me as anything but his sister. My parents won't either, and even my mentor treats it like a joke." The small form of Sleekpaw looked up and Cloudpaw swore he could sense the hatred in the icy-blue gaze.

Marblepaw pressed her nose into his shoulder. "But you're not, Cloudpaw," she whispered. "Don't listen to them, listen to the one cat who knows the truth. Please, don't let them discourage you…"

Cloudpaw turned back to her, his heart once again swelling with love for this she-cat. "I'll try not to." He sighed. "We should probably go see what Echostar has for us to do today."

Cloudpaw could feel the eyes of what felt like all of BreezeClan as he padded back into the centre of camp, but tried desperately to ignore them. He raised his chin and took Marblepaw's advice, simply choosing to meet Echostar's pale green gaze. A tiny smile flickered on her face, and Cloudpaw thought pride hinted in those green eyes.

"Cloudpaw, perfect. I would like you to join a border patrol with Sleekpaw and Marblepaw and me. Your warrior assessments are soon, and I want to see how well you handle a patrol nearly by yourselves."

Cloudpaw dipped his head. "It would be an honour, Echostar." He looked behind him to see Sleekpaw snarling.

"Great. A patrol with the cat missing a leg, and the she-cat who thinks she's a tom," he growled.

Echostar leaped down from the Halftree, stalking over to stand in between Cloudpaw and Sleekpaw. "That's no way to speak about your clanmates, Sleekpaw," she mewed sharply. "Especially your _brother_."

Gratitude to the kind leader sprang up in Cloudpaw, but he didn't dare look at her now. Sleekpaw would only take that moment to snap at him again. Marblepaw limped over and nudged Cloudpaw affectionately, knowing that was just what he needed.

"Now," Echostar broke the silence, flicking her light tortoiseshell tail, "we should check the border with Twolegplace. The rogues seem to be getting closer and we need to teach them a lesson."

Cloudpaw smirked. "They'll soon know better than to try the patience of BreezeClan warriors." His smile brightened when his comment achieved a slight chuckle from the Clan leader.

They started out, with Sleekpaw a little bit further back than the other three, which was absolutely fine with Cloudpaw; he didn't want to talk to his brother, and he doubted his brother wanted to talk to him. They padded along the Twolegplace border a while before Sleekpaw spoke up.

"Cloudpaw, could we talk?"

Cloudpaw turned to face his brother, but couldn't read his expression. "Sure. Is everything alright?"

Sleekpaw's ice-blue eyes flitted to the two she-cats. "Just us?"

Cloudpaw looked to Marblepaw and Echostar. "Go on ahead. We'll just be a few minutes."

Sleekpaw waited until they were out of sight before sitting down; Cloudpaw followed suit. "So… when did you start to believe you were a tom and not a she-cat?"

Cloudpaw's brows crinkled. "I've always felt this way, Sleekpaw. I never felt like a she-cat, and just hearing me being addressed as one was the last straw; I had to let others know that I was a tom. Even if it doesn't reflect the image on the outside, it is how I am on the inside. It's not a belief, or a phase: it's reality."

Pure hatred filled Sleekpaw's gaze. "How could you do this to our family? Why couldn't you just be normal?! You're sick! Disgusting! I wish you had never been born you… you _abomination_!"

Sleekpaw sprang at Cloudpaw, his claws unsheathed and Cloudpaw had no where to go. He pinned his brother to the ground, bringing his paws down. Cloudpaw managed to dodge out of the way, but not enough as the tips of Sleekpaw's claws drew across my left eye. That side of Cloudpaw's vision went black as warmth welled up and poured down my face. Although he didn't want to, Cloudpaw unsheathed his own claws and brought them down on Sleekpaw's chest. Sleekpaw yowled as they dug deep and tore away fur and flesh. He jumped off of Cloudpaw; Cloudpaw struggled to his paws, panting as the searing pain in his eye grew nearly too much to bear.

Echostar and Marblepaw came bursting out of the bushes. Cloudpaw had never seen Marblepaw so terrified, nor Echostar so furious. "Sleekpaw." Her voice was hard and dangerous. "Why would you attack your own clanmate?"

"She is not my _clanmate_!" Sleekpaw spat out. "She stopped being one when she decided she was going to _pretend_ to be something she has _never_ been and _never will_ be!"

Echostar took a menacing step forward. " _He_ is a cat who is loyal to BreezeClan, which is more than I can say of you. Sleekpaw, you are hereof exiled from BreezeClan. If you will attack one of your own blood just for being who he is, then how can I trust you to make rational decisions as a warrior? Leave, Sleekpaw, and hope that I never see you again."

Horror filled those slits of ice before he used them to glare bloody murder at his brother and whirl around, stalking into the Twolegplace.

Marblepaw rushed as best she could to Cloudpaw's side, his ginger and white fur already staining with his own blood. "Are you alright?" she demanded, recoiling as she caught sight of his wound. "Your eye! He didn't even fight you like a warrior!" She reached her tail to take his. "Come on. Willowflare will fix you up…"

Echostar nodded, watching the space where Sleekpaw disappeared for a minute before smiling at the remaining apprentices. "Yes. And once you're well enough, Cloudpaw, we have a warrior ceremony to hold."

Willowflare did all she could for Cloudpaw, but couldn't save his vision. She told him he would be half-blind for the rest of his life, but cheerfully mewed that at least he had a cool battle scar; Cloudpaw had grinned at that. He walked out of the medicine den and once Echostar saw him, she leaped onto the Halftree.

"Cats of BreezeClan! It is finally time we held a warrior ceremony!" She swept her gaze over the Clan. "You all know what Sleekpaw has done, and I trust you have been looking for him in these days. He tried to kill his own brother, and I will not stand for that. But Cloudpaw proved that he is a worthy warrior for BreezeClan, just as Marblepaw is. Marblepaw, Cloudpaw, step forward." Echostar raised her chin to look at the darkening sky above the edge of the gorge. "I, Echostar, leader of BreezeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look at these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Marblepaw, Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

As one, the apprentices nodded. "I do," they mewed in unison.

Echostar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Marblepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Marblesun. StarClan honours your kindness and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of BreezeClan. Cloudpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cloudchaser. StarClan honours your courage and your skill in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of BreezeClan."

…

"Cloudchaser." The ginger and white tom looked up to see his deputy, Redflower. "I would like you to check up on the Twolegplace border. It's strangely quiet, and I don't like that."

Cloudchaser dipped his head. "Of course. Who would you like me to take?"

Something like amusement flickered in her amber eyes. "I can sense that Marblesun will kill me if I don't say that she will go with you, so she can go."

Cloudchaser glanced behind him to see his mate standing there with a funny look on her face. He smiled at her and she brightened. "Alright. We'll report to you soon."

The pair set out for the border, the familiarity of it making Cloudchaser's heart ache. It had been many winters since he had seen his brother. He wondered what had happened to Sleekpaw. Was he even still alive? Would Sleekpaw even recognize him now? He was far different from the apprehensive apprentice he used to be.

As if to answer his questions, a strange scent filled his nose close to the border. "Wait, Marblesun. There's someone here." He crept forward silently, spotting a black pelt through the bushes. He moved closer, drawing himself up to his full height. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "This is BreezeClan territory."

"I'm very aware of that, friend." The cat turned, the eyes like ice piercing through Cloudchaser's being. "I was only finishing a meal."

Cloudchaser narrowed his remaining blue eye. "Finishing a meal that didn't belong to you… _Sleekpaw_."

The black tom's gaze sharpened and he narrowed own eyes. "Where did you hear that name? I don't answer to that anymore. My name is Damon."

"You don't recognize your own _brother_?" Cloudchaser snarled. "Or would it be easier if I said I was your _sister_ , as that's the only thing you would see me as."

Damon's face went blank with the shock. "Cloudpaw…" he breathed.

"Cloud _chaser_ ," he corrected. "It's been a long time… Damon. Did you not recognize your own handiwork?" He tilted his face so Damon could see the milky whiteness of what used to be Cloudchaser's left eye, as well as the scars that started at his eyebrow and went to the top of his cheek.

"It's been years…" Damon sputtered. "And… I've been trying to forget my time in the Clan. Tell me, is it still ruled by the _foolish_ she-cat who believed my sister's _lies_ about being a tom?"

Cloudchaser bared his teeth, his claws digging into the soft earth. "Step closer and say that again, _mouse-dung_."

"Ooh… are you threatening me?" Damon sneered. "I am _so_ terrified! I'm being warned by an illusioned, half-blind, _she-cat_ , and her _deformed_ bestie." He showed his teeth in a giant, malicious grin. "What are you going to do? _Deceive_ me to death?"

Cloudchaser flew at him, pinning him to the ground. "You can make fun of me, you can even not like Echostar, but you treat my _mate_ worse than fox dung?! That's crossing the line."

Something like fear began filling Damon's expression at the fury on Cloudchaser's. Cloudchaser rose his paw, ready to deliver the killing blow, but hesitated. This was what Damon had done all those years ago, and Cloudchaser was anyone but his brother. He stepped back and away from the black tom, sheathing his claws.

"Go," he meowed.

Damon scrambled to his paws. "You aren't going to kill me?"

Cloudchaser shook his head. "If I killed you, I would be a murderer. No, I'm going to let you live with the thought that you were beaten by the very cat you tried to kill years ago." Marblesun leaned against him affectionately. "But if you do come back into BreezeClan territory, I will have no choice but to attack you again, and that time I might not hold back so much."

Damon frowned angrily and he turned away, leaving Cloudchaser to watch him pad away for the last time.

…

"Are you ready, Cloudchaser?"

He looked up from Echostar's body to see Willowflare. He sighed. "I guess I'll have to be. She made me her deputy for a reason, and now I'll have to live up to who she was. I don't know how I'm supposed to do that…"

Willowflare smiled warmly. "Just be yourself, Cloudchaser. That was why she chose you to be her deputy after all."

Cloudchaser nodded, standing. "Before I go, I need to name my deputy. I say this before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice: Marblesun will be the deputy of BreezeClan."

Marblesun smiled. "Thank you, Cloudchaser. I hope to help you lead this Clan well."

Cloudchaser touched his nose to hers. "I know you will, my love. I will see you when I have received my nine lives."

He followed Willowflare to where she met StarClan and received eight of his lives, pain coming in bursts as he did. Echostar padded forward for his ninth life, looking young and healthy again.

She smiled at him. "Cloudchaser. It seems that the moment you were born, the world was against you. Not many would accept that you were a tom forced into a she-cat's body besides Marblesun and I. Sleekpaw gave you the most grief, but you showed him that you were a loyal BreezeClan warrior and that this was just the way you are. Nothing in you has changed, and I couldn't be prouder of you." She touched her nose to the top of his head. "With this life, I give you endurance. With it comes the power to keep going, even when it seems that everything is against you. I don't think you'll have a problem with it."

A jolt of pain ricocheted inside Cloudchaser and he grimaced against it. When Echostar pulled away from him, her pale green gaze glowed.

"No longer are you Cloudchaser," she told him. "You are now Cloudstar, the well-deserved leader of BreezeClan. Welcome, Cloudstar!"

Cloudstar closed his eyes as all of StarClan it seemed began cheering his new name. 'Well-deserved' Echostar had said, and Cloudstar agreed. He had been through so much and because he had endured, he had his mate and now the entirety of his Clan. He couldn't be happier that he had powerful endurance.


	6. Felony

**Okay, quick thing here. This is a story based on real events that have happened to me dealing with a toxic best friend I had growing up. Now, I will admit that a lot of the events are exaggerated slightly, but a lot of what happened is how I felt in both the moment and in the aftermath of trying to piece myself back together. Obviously, I am not a cat so these things may not have happened exactly like this, but this was as close as I could to make it as accurate as possible. If the topic of toxic friendships is triggering to you, then maybe you shouldn't read this. Those who stayed, I thank you, and please enjoy.**

"Thistlepaw, are you coming?" Meadowpaw asked, flicking her brown patched white tail.

Thistlepaw grinned. "Yep!" She licked the one tuft of fur back into place before standing up and walking over to her best friend and their mentors.

Softberry and Newtfur gave her a nod as she approached. The four of them made their way to the training ground.

"Alright, now, what have you chosen to do for your assessment today?" Softberry asked.

"We'll be hunting birds," Meadowpaw announced without consulting Thistlepaw.

Thistlepaw gave Meadowpaw a quick glance. _What are you doing? You_ know _I'm afraid of heights._

Newtfur nodded, smiling at his apprentice. "A good choice for the both of you. I'm happy you want to conquer your fear, Thistlepaw!"

Thistlepaw threw on a quick grin. "Well, you know me! Always looking for a challenge!"

Softberry smiled as well. "Alright then, you two. Go on, but remember, we'll be watching you."

Meadowpaw nodded, flicking her tail. "Come on, Thistlepaw. Let's go."

Thistlepaw, still uncertain, followed her best friend. The two of them padded quietly through the forest and halted when Meadowpaw silently gestured to a robin on a low tree branch. She nodded for Thistlepaw to go for it there while Meadowpaw would circle around it.

Thistlepaw blinked a response, digging her claws into the smooth bark. She hauled herself up the trunk and onto the branch. She tried to keep her focus on the robin, but couldn't help looking down. Even though it wasn't very far down, Thistlepaw's legs shook at the fear of falling from so high. The robin twitched as it sensed the vibration of her paws and she leaped for it. It flew away before she could reach it and as her paws landed back on the branch, she slipped and plummeted to the ground, letting out a little shriek.

Meadowpaw's laughter filled her ears as Thistlepaw stumbled back to her feet. "You should have seen your face! I forget how clumsy you are in trees!"

Thistlepaw's ears felt hot as embarrassed tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. _Are you not even going to ask if I'm okay?_

"Well, thanks to you, we'll have no luck hunting birds here," Meadowpaw mewed as she padded up to her best friend. "We'd better find somewhere else or we won't complete our assessment."

Thistlepaw nodded. _It was my fault. If I wasn't such a coward, we'd have caught it. I'm sure Newtfur saw what a failure that was._ Her tail drooped a little. _I'm going to fail this part of the assessment. I just know it._

Meadowpaw and Thistlepaw went back to camp with prey laden in their jaws, Softberry and Newtfur carrying the rest. As soon as she dumped her load on the fresh-kill pile, Meadowpaw walked over to a group of loud apprentices.

Thistlepaw frowned slightly. _You aren't even going to invite me to share in our success?_

"Thistlepaw! Over here!"

Thistlepaw looked over to see a golden she-cat with white paws, her green eyes friendly. Thistlepaw's own pinkish-amber eyes brightened and she hurried over.

She grinned. "Hey, Lightpaw."

Lightpaw nosed a mouse over to her. "Here. I thought you might like this."

Thistlepaw sighed in relief as she relaxed. "Thanks." She grimaced as she moved as she moved her shoulder. "I'm hungry."

Lightpaw looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I fell from a tree branch and wrenched my shoulder," Thistlepaw mewed.

Lightpaw's eyes widened in horror. "What? Are you alright!"

"I'm okay, I didn't fall very far," Thistlepaw murmured. "It was my own fault, anyway; I was stupid and looked down. I messed up our catch."

"Our?" Lightpaw repeated. "Who were you hunting with?"

"Meadowpaw."

Lightpaw nodded. "Well, I'm amazed you chose to hunt in trees anyway! Especially when I know how afraid of heights you are."

Thistlepaw shook her head. "Meadowpaw suggested it without my input."

Slight anger flickered in Lightpaw's eyes. "What? But she's your best friend! Why would she suggest something like that when she knows?"

 _I wish_ you _were my best friend._ Thistlepaw shoved the thought away and shrugged, her body seeming to shrink in itself. "I don't know. She's over with everyone else." She looked up into Lightpaw's face. "I wish you were training with the rest of us."

Lightpaw's smile was a little sad. "Sometimes I do too, but StarClan called me to be a medicine cat, and that's what I'm going to be."

Thistlepaw nodded smiling again. "And you'll be the best medicine cat WinterClan has ever seen!" She stood. "Thanks again for the mouse. I'm going to go for a quick walk before the sun sets."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Lightpaw offered.

Thistlepaw shook her head. "I just want to be alone for a bit, if you don't mind. I'll see you when I get back."

Lightpaw smiled. "Alright. Have a nice walk, then."

Thistlepaw padded into the territory, breathing in the fresh scents of greenleaf. She paused when a strange scent touched her nose, searching for the source. She crouched down, creeping forward until she realized there was a pair of golden eyes staring into hers. She let out a tiny sound of surprise, jumping back.

A deep chuckle reached her ears. "Sorry about that." A tom rose from the bush. He was mainly golden-brown, with red-brown paws, a stripe under each eye, and a stripe running down his back. "The name's Thorn. Who are you?"

Thistlepaw blinked rapidly. "Uh, my name is Thistlepaw," she managed to stammer.

Thorn smirked. "A pleasure to meet you, Thistlepaw. You're one of those Clan cats, aren't you?"

Thistlepaw tried to make herself look bigger. "So what if I am? I can take you down any day!"

Thorn chuckled again, but this time more softly. "Of course you could." He tilted his head a little. "You should probably get back to that Clan of yours, Thistlepaw. Wouldn't they be wondering where you are?"

Thistlepaw paused. "Well, I always go for a walk at this time in the evening, and…" Her shoulders sagged a slight bit, her head dipping. "There's really only one person who would worry about me there…"

"What do you mean? Don't you have friends?" Thorn asked.

"Of course I have friends!" Thistlepaw snapped, her eyes narrowing. She blinked, her eyes widening a little, and slumped back down. "But it seems that nothing I do is good enough for her. She always wants things her way, and never asks me if I'm okay with it. And even when she does, I agree with her because I don't want her to get mad or hate me…" Her voice trailed off.

"Why are you telling me this?" Thorn's voice was barely a whisper. "You don't even know me. For all you know, I'm lying and I'm from a rival Clan."

Thistlepaw shook her head, frowning. "No… you're right. I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I shouldn't be bothering you, I'm sorry."

"You said that already," Thorn murmured.

Thistlepaw looked up. "What?" she breathed.

"You don't need to say sorry; you've done nothing wrong," Thorn tried to assure her. "Why would you think you need to apologize so much?"

"Because…" Thistlepaw paused. "Because…" _Why do I? I have no need to._ "I don't know…"

Thorn tilted his head, his eyes soft and non-judgemental. "You should probably get back to your camp. The moon is rising…"

Thistlepaw glanced up at the sky to see that he was right. "I've been gone for too long! Well, um… bye, Thorn. It was nice to meet you…"

Thorn smiled. "It was nice to meet you as well, Thistlepaw."

…

Meadowpaw met Thistlepaw outside of the apprentice's den. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Thistlepaw frowned slightly. "Walking. You know I always go walking this time of the day."

Meadowpaw tilted her head. "Where did you go?"

Thistlepaw blinked. "Just by the stream. Why does it matter?"

Meadowpaw narrowed her eyes. "Are you hiding something from me? Where did you really go?"

"Exactly where I told you!" Thistlepaw retorted. "I'm not hiding anything!"

Meadowpaw smiled. "Good. I'll see you in the morning."

Thistlepaw watched her go into the den, blinking in astonishment. _Why would it matter? Why do you always have to know_ everything _about me?! You don't have to know where I am, or why I'm there, or who I'm talking to all the time!_ She sighed. _But… I know it's only because you care about me. I'm probably in the wrong here… you're right…_ She padded into the den herself.

Lightpaw looked up as Thistlepaw entered the den. "Hey, are you alright?"

Thistlepaw nodded. "Yeah, I am." She yawned. "I didn't realize how late I was out, though. Sorry if you had to wait for me."

Lightpaw shook her head with a smile. "Everything's good. Did you have a good walk?"

Thistlepaw nodded again, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I did. I love twilight."

Lightpaw smiled back. "I know you do." She settled more into her nest. "Good night."

Thistlepaw smiled, lying down in her nest next to Lightpaw. "Good night."

…

"Meadowsong! Thistlerose!" WinterClan cheered.

Thistlerose beamed at her name, glancing over at Meadowsong, but she was looking over at her other friends and smirking at them. She frowned in a bit of disappointment, but brightened again when she spotted Lightpaw looking over at her.

"I like your name!" Lightpaw mewed. "It really fits your personality. Prickly, but still beautiful."

Thistlerose smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Meadowsong walked up, so close to Lightpaw that she had to take a step back. "Heh, your name is funny. Thistles don't have roses!"

Thistlerose blinked, a little hurt. _What?_ "Well, meadows don't sing, do they?" she countered, slight anger in her voice.

Meadowsong frowned, her head going back a little. "They do when wind goes through them, mouse-brain."

"Right, right. You're right, I'm sorry." Thistlerose nodded, dipping her head.

Lightpaw's mouth dropped open in furious astonishment as Meadowsong nodded with approval and padded away to her group of friends who mewed loudly but incoherently as she approached.

Lightpaw whirled to face Thistlerose. "What are you doing? You can't just let her walk all over you!"

Thistlerose shrugged, looking away as her ears grew hot. "What am I supposed to do?" she mewed flatly. "She's my best friend and I'm sure what she says is normal-"

"None of this is normal," Lightpaw interjected. "You need to talk to her. Tell her that you don't want to be… _bullied_ like this!"

"Bullied?" Thistlerose snapped, the fur rising along her spine. "How could you _say_ that? Meadowsong is my best friend! She clearly is just doing and saying what everyone else does for their best friends!" _Right?_

Lightpaw frowned sadly, blinking and turning away. "No, Thistlerose. Real friends care about the others… and don't undermine, abuse, or laugh at them…"

Thistlerose padded away into the forest, her thoughts too much to stay in camp. _I'll be back in time for my vigil…_ She didn't realize it, but her paws began to lead her to where she had first met Thorn. She sighed as she sat beneath the tree, her head sagging. _Is Lightpaw right? Meadowsong has always been my best friend since we were kits but… I don't know! How am I supposed to know if someone is being a good friend if all I've ever had was one where I could never be myself?!_

"What am I supposed to do?!" Thistlerose cried, tears now falling down her face and her shoulders shaking.

"Try talking to someone?" Thorn's voice suggested softly.

Thistlerose jumped, sniffling and trying to hide that she had been crying. "Th-Thorn! What are you doing here?"

Thorn blinked slowly, letting out a little puff of air. "This is my home. I live in this tree… are you alright, Thistlepaw?"

Thistlerose chuckled quietly, a tiny sad smile on her face. "It's Thistlerose now…"

"Your name changed?"

She nodded. "As a warrior I get my full name." She looked up as she heard Thorn jump to the ground.

He smiled warmly. "Thistlerose," he murmured. Thistlerose smiled a little, liking the way her name sounded from him. "Thistlerose… that's really pretty. Like you're prickly, but still incredibly beautiful…"

Thistlerose's eyes widened in happy surprise. _That's just what Lightpaw said…_ "Really? You don't think it's stupid? I mean, roses don't have thistles, and thistles don't have roses…" she mumbled, trailing off.

"Why would you think that?" Thorn sounded genuinely surprised and when Thistlerose looked up, his eyes were wide with confusion.

"Well… a clanmate of mine told me that…" Thistlerose explained.

Thorn scoffed. " _Some_ clanmate! I bet they're the kind that laughs at you too, am I right?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Piece of advice? Tell them that that is hurtful! Especially if you have lived with them for your entire life, they should know that isn't right-"

"She's my best friend…" Thistlerose whispered.

Thorn paused. "What?" he breathed. "And you're okay with that?"

"No… but-"

"But what? There's no buts in a proper relationship! There is give and take from both sides. If there is more of one from either side, then something should really be spoken about."

"But… I can't talk to her…" Thistlerose stammered. "I can't! She's known me for my entire life! She can't… she couldn't…" She trailed off again.

"Tell me, Thistlerose…" Thorn murmured, curling a tail around her shoulders. "Is there a clanmate you always go to for advice? One that will constantly brighten your day no matter how dark it was before. One you love like a sibling…" Thorn leaned closer. "It's not them, is it?" he prompted gently.

"No…" Thistlerose agreed, looking up into Thorn's golden eyes. She smiled softly. "It's not…"

Thorn smiled back. "Then you have to confront them… You know you have your real friend's support. Just as you have mine," he added in a whisper.

"Thorn…" Thistlerose breathed. She looked to the setting sun. "I need to go…"

Thorn nodded and briefly touched his nose to hers. "Let me know what happens…"

…

Thistlerose returned to camp and for nearly a moon, she didn't say anything. However, she did begin spending more time with Lightpaw, now Lightstep, than Meadowsong. Thistlerose didn't care if Meadowsong noticed, especially if she didn't like it; Thistlerose would have to confront her sooner or later. When she could, Thistlerose tried to see Thorn, looking forward to every other night when she could spend time with him. The fact that it was against the warrior code didn't bother her. If anything, the warrior code should be changed so that cats who came to love each other could live in peace without the fear of being hated.

Thistlerose padded up to the medicine den, poking her head in. "Boo!"

Lightstep shrieked and jumped, leaving Thistlerose to burst out laughing. Lightstep soon joined in. "Thanks for that," she mewed curtly, but with a teasing tone. "Awe, now you've gone and made me mess up my sorting!"

Thistlerose chuckled, regaining her breath. "Sorry about that. Anything I could help with?"

Lightstep shook her head. "No. You won't know a daisy leaf from an oak leaf." She smiled. "You know… I've never seen you so happy. Is something going on?"

Thistlerose smiled shyly. "Maybe…"

Lightstep grinned. "I _knew_ it! It's a tom, isn't it?! Who is he? Who needs the 'you'd-better-treat-my-best-friend-right-or-you-might-find-mouse-bile-in-your-next-meal' talk?"

Thistlerose's eyes widened slightly. "Best friend?" she murmured.

Lightstep nodded, smiling. "Of course!"

Thistlerose smiled warmly, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes.

"Thistlerose! _There_ you are! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the medicine den?" Meadowsong demanded.

Thistlerose swallowed, took a deep breath, and turned. "Why should I tell you where I'm going all the time? I was coming here to visit Lightstep."

"Well, visit time is over," Meadowsong ordered. "Come on. We're going hunting for birds."

Fury began to start a flame in Thistlerose's heart and she narrowed her eyes. "No."

Anger filled Meadowsong's eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

Thistlerose stood, her tail lashing once. "You don't get to tell me what to do like I'm no more than a kit or apprentice. I'm supposed to be your best friend, and you treat me worse than a mouse that's soon going to be on the prey pile. If you _really_ wanted to be my best friend, you would treat me as so."

Meadowsong's eyes widened and she even took a small step back. "What's gotten into you? You've never acted like this before!"

"You never let me be myself," Thistlerose murmured.

Meadowsong's eyes softened. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll try to be better. Would you like to go hunting with me?"

Thistlerose smiled. "Yes. But not in trees. You know I'm scared of heights."

Meadowsong nodded, turning to the entrance to camp. "Come on, then!"

Thistlerose smiled brightly, glancing back at Lightstep. To her confusion, Lightstep didn't look happy, just worried and sad. She'd see. Meadowsong really was a good cat; even good cats made mistakes.

…

Thistlerose padded toward her meeting spot with Thorn, brightening at the sight of him.

Thorn stood, hurrying over to her and curling his tail around her. "Welcome back, my love…" he murmured. "You had no trouble tonight, I hope?"

Thistlerose shook her head. "No. No trouble."

"Are you ready to go?" Thorn asked.

Thistlerose nodded. "I wish I could say goodbye to Lightstep, but she'll understand. She knows that I have a tom I love and… While I'll miss her, this won't be the last time I'll see her."

Thorn nodded. "Right. Let's go?"

"Hold on!" Meadowsong stalked forward, her eyes nearly glowing in the dark of twilight. "Just what in StarClan do you think you're doing?"

"Meadowsong! That will be quite enough!" Lightstep protested, also stepping out of the bushes. "Let Thistlerose make her own decisions."

"Shut it, medicine cat," Meadowsong snarled. "This is a conversation between _warriors_."

" _Don't_ speak to her that way," Thistlerose growled. "Her and Thorn were right: You don't care about my real feelings; you just care about what you pretend my feelings are."

Meadowsong glanced between Thorn and Thistlerose. "You can't be serious. You really don't think you're in love with this _rogue_ , do you? You need more help than I first thought."

Thistlerose bared her teeth. "Thorn has more loyalty and courage than you could ever know of, _Meadowsong_. I've had quite enough of you. If you truly cared for me, then you would want what's best for _me_ , not for you."

Lightstep smiled slightly. "You're leaving to be with him," she mewed.

Thistlerose nodded, her eyes softening affectionately as she looked at her mate. "I am. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. That can't happen in WinterClan."

Meadowsong whirled to Lightstep. "You can't be saying you _support_ this?!"

Lightstep narrowed her eyes in the purest anger Thistlerose had ever seen on the she-cat's face. "She can do whatever. She. Wants. She loves Thorn, and there's nothing wrong with that." She blinked affectionately at Thistlerose. "Go."

"What will you tell WinterClan?" Thistlerose asked.

"That you made the right choice. Now go," Lightstep whispered.

…

"How do you feel?" Thorn asked his mate.

Thistlerose smiled tiredly. "I'm tired, but she's perfect…" She looked down at the pale ginger she-kit suckling at her belly.

Thorn touched his nose to hers. "I'm so proud of you, my love. What shall we name her?"

Thistlerose gazed at her daughter, her mind flashing through all that had happened. What Meadowsong had done was not murder, it wasn't thievery, but it was a felony that had caused Thistlerose to think that she was nothing without her, that she was nothing period. But Lightstep and Thorn had saved Thistlerose from herself, and she thanked StarClan everyday for that.

"What about Lightstep?"

 **Another quick thing, but I would like to thank the irl Lightstep for everything they have done. Even if I haven't pieced myself quite all back together, they have been there for every step of the way and have never faltered. So, thank you, irl Lightstep. For everything :D**


	7. Gaunt

"Riiiiiiipplewiiiiing," a voice whispered hauntingly. "Ripplewing… I have cooome to steeeeeal your taaaail!"

Ripplewing grunted and snuggled deeper into the moss. "Nnnno…" he mumbled. "No, go bother someone else… I'm asleep."

The voice laughed. "Yeah, you _sound_ asleep. Come on. You know Specklestar wants us to go on the dawn patrol."

Ripplewing peeked open one eye, then closed it quickly again. "It's still dark. Dawn isn't for a long time."

The voice huffed, and Ripplewing could almost hear the owner roll his eyes. "Dawn is still at the same time every day, you know that. Come on, let's go."

Ripplewing groaned and finally opened his eyes. "Fine." He turned to his friend, a bright ginger tabby named Wildfire, and smiled. "Let's go."

Wildfire glanced at the she-cat sleeping beside Ripplewing. "Yeah, let's go."

Ripplewing smirked. "When are you going to ask her to be your mate?" he teased.

Wildfire flushed. "In time! Just because two cats love each other doesn't mean that they want to become mates right away."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. Just wondering." Ripplewing shivered. "Let's hurry up and get this dawn patrol over and done with. It's cold out here."

Wildfire laughed as they padded out into the forest. "You'd think you didn't have that thick fur of yours! You're always cold, Ripplewing."

"So what if I am, Wildfire," Ripplewing countered. "You gonna do something about it?"

Wildfire leaped at him, bundling him into the snow. "How's _that_?" he asked, laughing. "Any warmer?"

"You know, I would have to say it's quite a bit colder," Ripplewing returned. "Your turn!" He easily flipped his friend into the snow, shoving his muzzle into the white. "That feel refreshing?"

"Wery," Wildfire mumbled in response.

Ripplewing let him up. "We should probably get going on that dawn patrol, huh?"

Wildfire nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

Ripplewing shook his long silver tabby fur, feeling strangely warm even through the cold.

* * *

Dawnpetal smiled at Ripplewing. "Have you seen Wildfire?"

Ripplewing looked up. _You know… if you removed her from the equation, he would have no choice but to choose you._ He blinked away the disturbing thoughts. "Oh, yeah. He went on a hunting patrol. Did you need something?"

Dawnpetal shrugged. "Honestly? I was hoping to go on a hunting patrol with him, as ironic as that sounds."

"If you still wanted to go hunting, I could go with you," Ripplewing offered. _That's it. You could get a chance to kill her._ _ **No! I wouldn't do that to him!**_

Dawnpetal shook her head, her pretty amber eyes kind. "Thank you anyway. I'll just wait for him here."

Ripplewing nodded, smiling warmly. _You missed your chance._ **_Did you miss what I said?! I'm not hurting him for the chance that he'll return my feelings. I know he'll never love me back._**

Ripplewing glanced at the mouse he was about to eat. The thought of eating now made him want to throw up. He picked up the mouse and placed it back on the fresh-kill pile, appetite gone.

* * *

"Ripplewing, I'd like you to – are you alright?" the deputy of MoonClan, Ivyblaze, asked.

Ripplewing smiled. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? What would you like me to do?"

"Could you go on a border patrol with Wildfire and Hawkscar? Can never be too cautious."

Ripplewing dipped his head. "Absolutely." _Wildfire's coming!_ _ **No… I can't talk to him. I have to try to avoid all thoughts and contact with him. Then it will fade.**_ "Wildfire, Hawkscar! You're coming on a border patrol with me!"

Wildfire grinned, making Ripplewing's heart skip a beat. "Great! Been a long time since I've stretched my claws. Maybe NightClan will put up a fight!"

Hawkscar frowned, the scar she was named after standing out over one eye. "No one will be clawing anyone. If anyone is there, then we will talk like the civilized cats we are."

"I mean, Ripplewing's on my side if it comes to a fight, aren't you, Ripplewing?" Wildfire teased.

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" _What are you doing, idiot! That was too soon of a response!_ _ **He'll know now. StarClan, no! They were supposed to go away! Don't… talk to him. Maybe that'll work…**_

Wildfire gave Ripplewing a funny look, but shrugged. "Figured I would ask regardless."

Ripplewing plastered on a grin and walked forward, trying to ignore his cracking heart.

* * *

Ripplewing's eyes widened in both shock and faux happiness. "So he _finally_ asked, did he?" He glanced teasingly at Wildfire. "Took him long enough."

Wildfire flushed. "I told you we were taking it slow," he mumbled.

Dawnpetal purred, leaning into him. "We finally agreed it was time to officially become mates. Everyone kept asking anyway; this will just make it easier for both everyone else and us."

Wildfire laughed and the bright smile was nearly enough to make Ripplewing burst into tears, but somehow, he managed to keep the encouraging and teasing grin on. Wildfire met Ripplewing's eyes, and concern filled his face.

"Hey, Ripplewing, are you okay?" his friend asked.

Ripplewing tilted his head. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Wildfire exchanged a look with Dawnpetal. "It's just… you don't look so good… are you feeling okay?"

Ripplewing shrugged. "I mean, it is newleaf. I probably caught a slight cold with all this wind lately." He dipped his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself."

The pair nodded, gazing back at one another; Ripplewing could almost hear his heart completely shatter.

 _Wow. Nice job. You completely missed your chance._ Ripplewing frowned, padding out of camp. **_Would you shut it?! I know that. But there was nothing I could do. He loves HER and not me. He will NEVER care for me the way I care for him and I'm just going to have to accept that!_** Ripplewing struggled to keep the tears at bay as he stumbled toward the stream. _But how are you even going to start to accept that? You see him every day. You see her EVERY DAY. You think it's just going to be magic POOF! Feelings gone?!_

Ripplewing stared at his reflection in the stream. _It's not that simple and you know that. Even trying to not talk to him and trying to push away every thought you have of him is not going to deny the fact that you love him._ Ripplewing paled, pulling away from his reflection and shaking his head in horror. **_NO! I don't love him. I CAN'T love him!_** _You do… you love him more than you have ever loved anyone…_ _ **No… I can't…**_

Tears flowed down his face and into the stream as he allowed himself to cry. Then sob. And finally scream his pain into the stream.

* * *

Ripplewing awoke exhausted as he had for the past couple moons. He spotted Wildfire, turning away immediately as his heart ached. The pattering of pawsteps didn't even make him turn as he kept on his way to the fresh-kill pile to look for the smallest piece.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Ripplewing?" Wildfire's voice demanded. "You look terrible, Ivyblaze says you haven't been doing great on patrols, and you don't even bring any prey back anymore. I told her I would be able to get through to you, but you never let me talk to you. What's going on? Is it about Dawnpetal? Would you rather I spent more time with _you_? Have some time with just the two of us?"

Ripplewing let out a little sound that was halfway between a scoff and a sob. "That wouldn't be the greatest idea, Wildfire. In fact, I think I would tell you _less_ about what is going on with me if it was just the two of us."

"Why is that? What aren't you telling me?" Wildfire demanded. "What is it about me that's so different from any other clanmate? What is wrong?"

Ripplewing whirled. "What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is that the person I love already has a mate."

Wildfire's eyes widened and he blinked. "Oh, I see. Well, I can try to help if you like –"

"And it's you…" Ripplewing whispered, his head hanging.

Wildfire went quiet for a minute. "Oh… I see…"

"Now do you understand why I can't talk to you?" Ripplewing asked, turning away.

"We can work this out," Wildfire mewed. "We can –"

"No!" Ripplewing turned back to him. "Don't you understand?! That's the whole problem! We can't settle something like my heart beating faster every time I see you unless I never see you. I can't stop perking up at even the sound of your voice unless I don't hear your voice." Ripplewing shook his head. "I have to go. For the best of both of us…" Ripplewing turned to the camp entrance. "Don't try to stop me."

Wildfire didn't speak as Ripplewing padded out of camp and into the woods. No one stopped the silver tabby as he stumbled on weak legs away from the only place he had ever called his home. Even Ripplewing himself didn't react when he looked into the stream and saw just how gaunt he looked. He should have expected it. Maybe being away from Wildfire would be just what Ripplewing needed to piece his heart back together again from the shattered remains it was.


	8. Hope

"Tigerpaw! Rosepaw!"

Tigerpaw's chest puffed in pride and she looked back to her parents, a bright and giant grin on her face. The grin slowly faded as she spotted them fawning over Rosepaw and paying no attention to her at all. Her tail drooped as she watched them. Her father, a brown tabby with amber eyes named Kestrelcall, looked over at her and she brightened, hope flowing through her as she thought maybe he would call her over. The tom's gaze darkened and Tigerpaw could just see his mouth curl in the beginnings of a snarl. Rosepaw and their mother Flowerwing, a dappled cream with yellow eyes, followed Kestrelcall's gaze to stare at Tigerpaw with contempt in their eyes.

Tigerpaw's heart sank to her paws and her tail drooped. _Maybe they'll never love me…_

"Come, Tigerpaw! Let's tour the territory." Tigerpaw looked up to see her mentor, Creektalon, giving her a warm smile; but it didn't hide the pity in his blue eye.

Tigerpaw tore her eyes from her parents and sister. "Okay, yeah, let's go."

Creektalon frowned sadly, but didn't say anything, leading her out of camp. "Alright, you can talk here, Tigerpaw. I saw how you looked back there. I'm sorry."

Tigerpaw shrugged. "I don't know why I expected anything different. They've always treated me this way since they realized I was a Blank and not a Light One… I'm not any different from Rosepaw, so why should being a Blank make me so horrible in their eyes?"

Creektalon shrugged. "I'm not sure. Just because us Blanks can't do as much as the Light or Dark Ones, they think that we can just be shoved aside and not be talked about. We care just as much about the Clan as the rest of our clanmates."

"Yeah… I just wish they would love me as much as they obviously love Rosepaw…" Tigerpaw sighed, looking into a nearby frozen puddle as they passed by it.

As she looked, she frowned. She could really only see the leaf-bare sky and not her own reflection. She blinked, wondering what was wrong as she stopped and tried to see herself in the somewhat hazy ice, but not even a shadow appeared; the shadow stopped right at the ice. A different shadow appeared that almost looked like it was _inside_ the ice and got closer until Tigerpaw saw that it was a black dappled silver cat with greenish-blue eyes. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes, peering at the face and trying to get a closer look.

"Tigerpaw, what are you doing?"

Tigerpaw jumped, turning to her mentor. "There's a face in the ice that isn't mine," she stammered.

Creektalon frowned, padding over. "What do you mean?" He looked into the ice and Tigerpaw saw his face reflected back at him, but not her own. "I can see your face in the ice. You can't?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Weird. Do you want to talk to Rushwave about it?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just seeing things." Tigerpaw glanced back at the frozen puddle, but didn't see the silver cat in it anymore. "It's probably just me…"

* * *

"Tigerpaw!" The she-cat jumped, turning to her sister, who was giving her an angry frown. "I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, Rosepaw," Tigerpaw murmured. "What did you say?"

Rosepaw scoffed. "You know, I'm _trying_ to be nice to you, but you've made it so hard lately! Can't you just _listen_ for once?!"

Tigerpaw blinked, hurt. "I _am_ listening, Rosepaw. What did you say?"

Rosepaw rolled her yellow eyes. "Forget it. I'm done with trying." She turned, whisking her tail behind her and padding to join the other apprentices, cuddling close to a tom.

Tigerpaw's shoulders sagged. _She must have been trying to tell me that she found her Dark One…_ She stood, glancing back at the hollow, then going up the ravine. _Since no one wants me here, I guess I'll go for a walk…_ She walked through the forest, smiling slightly at the sound of birdsong and water dripping. _Looks like newleaf is on its way._

Her gaze caught on a puddle and she turned to it, wondering if her reflection would show up in it this time. It had been a couple moons, so maybe she had just imagined the silver and black cat in it. She padded up to it, looking into it and frowning. Only a blue sky could be seen through it, without the familiar trees of HeronClan territory. This didn't make any sense.

A shadow covered the puddle, but didn't leave it, like it was trapped within the water itself. As Tigerpaw watched, the silver cat appeared in the puddle again and stared back at Tigerpaw.

 _Who are you?_ Tigerpaw mouthed.

"Whoo! It's finally nice out here! Oh, hello, Tigerpaw!"

Tigerpaw turned her head to look at Rushwave, then looked back to the puddle, but the cat was gone, only the greenish-blue eyes burning into her memory. "Hi, Rushwave…"

"Everything alright? My brother thought you would be out here and said I should talk to you." The dark gray she-cat sat next to Tigerpaw, glancing once at the puddle in front of them.

Tigerpaw chuckled softly. "Of course he would. Creektalon can't talk to me himself, so send the medicine cat after me…"

"So something _is_ wrong. I've noticed you haven't been your normal focussed self recently," Rushwave mewed. "Something's distracting you. What is it? Your family?"

"Well, that's part of it. I'm never good enough for them. To them, I'll always be a Blank, and nothing more… but there's something else… I think I'm going crazy."

"Why would you think that? Are you seeing or hearing things?"

"I'm seeing things. Whenever I look into something that should reflect my own face back at me, I don't see my face, but a silver cat's instead. But it's like they're really there! And if they aren't, then I just see an empty sky; never my own face." Tigerpaw met the medicine cat's eyes. "Am I crazy?" Rushwave frowned, looking away. "I knew it! I am crazy… wonderful. Just another reason for my family to hate me."

"No, you're not crazy," Rushwave interjected. "It sounds to me like you're seeing your other half."

Tigerpaw frowned. "But I don't have an "other half". I'm a Blank. I don't have light powers like Light Ones do, and I'm not a tom, so I can't be a Dark One."

"It's very rare, but there are those who are not Light Ones or Dark Ones…" Rushwave murmured. "There are sometimes those we have come to call Gray Ones." She paused. "I need to speak with Ravenstar. You are coming to the Gathering tonight, and we're going to see if your other half is there…"

"Okay…" Tigerpaw smiled the smallest bit. For the first time in a long time she felt excited for something. _I wonder who it'll be…_

* * *

"Welcome to the Great Hollow," Creektalon mewed. "Do you see your silver cat yet?"

Tigerpaw looked over the hollow filled with strange cats. "I'm… not sure…"

"It's alright. It doesn't seem like VultureClan is here yet. Would you like to stay here and see if you can spot them?" Creektalon offered. "I can save you a spot down there."

"Yes, please. They might not even be here for this Gathering," Tigerpaw realized with a twinge of disappointment.

"Maybe not… but I'd like to think StarClan will let you meet them." Creektalon gave her a smile. "I'll meet you down there."

Tigerpaw nodded, her eyes fixed on the opposite side of the hollow. _Maybe they're part of VultureClan?_ She narrowed her eyes as a powerful brown tom entered with new cats. As the shadows shifted, moonlight landed on a familiar silver pelt and the cat looked up and met Tigerpaw's eyes and both pairs widened. _Greenish-blue. It's you._

Her eyes never leaving the others, Tigerpaw made her way over to the strange cat; a she-cat Tigerpaw now realized as she drew closer. The she-cat said something to the cat next to her and met Tigerpaw in the middle.

"Hey," she whispered. "It's you. The dark cream cat in the puddle."

"Yeah…" Tigerpaw shook her head, her ears warming as she felt eyes on her. "I'm Tigerpaw. Of HeronClan."

"Blossompaw of VultureClan. You're a Gray One too?" she asked, just loud enough for Tigerpaw to hear.

Tigerpaw nodded. "I just found out about Gray Ones today from my medicine cat."

"So did I," Blossompaw admitted. She smiled, and Tigerpaw returned it, happier than she ever thought possible. "I thought I was a Blank."

"Yeah, so did I," Tigerpaw agreed. She glanced up as Ravenstar's voice rose above the clamour. "I have to go back to my mentor. Can we meet again sometime?"

"Yeah. Maybe three days from now? On the border by the burnt tree."

"Sounds good." Tigerpaw couldn't get rid of the goofy grin now spreading across her face. "It was nice to finally meet you, Blossompaw."

"You too, Tigerpaw." Blossompaw gave her a friendly flick of her tail as she turned and walked back to her Clan.

Tigerpaw was in a haze as she returned to Creektalon, who gave her a little knowing chuckle.

"You found them?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "Her name is Blossompaw of VultureClan."

* * *

Tigerpaw yawned, raising her head from her paws. _Creektalon said I could take it easy today because of the Gathering last night… I wonder what I'll do today._

"Tigerpaw?" Rosepaw lifted her head. "Do you want to go hunting with me and Flowerwing and Kestrelcall today?"

Tigerpaw frowned. "You _want_ to go hunting with me? I thought you all hated me…"

Rosepaw sighed. "We've been cruel to you for no reason, we know that now." She gave her sister a warm smile. "Come hunting with us? As a family."

Tigerpaw returned the smile hesitantly. "Okay. That sounds nice." She told Creektalon where she would be going and joined her parents and sister at the camp entrance. "Where are we going?"

Kestrelcall smiled at her in that grim way of his. "I think we'll just walk and see where the forest takes us."

Tigerpaw nodded and followed them out of camp and into the forest. They were talking and laughing about stories on how their parents met and realized they were each other's other halves and Tigerpaw didn't pay attention to where they were going until they stopped. She peered out from behind her parents to see the river.

"What are we doing over here? I wasn't taught to catch fish," she mewed uncertainly.

Flowerwing turned to her, her once warm yellow eyes now cold. "Rosepaw, watch for others."

"Yes, Mother." Rosepaw turned, her eyes beginning to glow as she walked back up the path a little.

Tigerpaw's brow furrowed as she glanced between her parents. The whites of Kestrelcall's eyes darkened to black and he leaped at Tigerpaw. She tried to scramble away from him, but Flowerwing caught her between her claws. Tigerpaw screamed as searing heat scored down her pelt from her mother's claws.

She looked into the river, fear enveloping her heart. _Blossompaw! Help!_

Tigerpaw thought she saw the familiar green-blue eyes widen in shock in the water before her head was shoved into it. Tigerpaw tried desperately to get away, and not to scream, knowing she had to save what energy she had to fight back, but despite her best efforts, she grew weaker and weaker. With the last of her energy, she opened her eyes to see a watery version of what looked like Blossompaw come swimming out of the depths of the water toward her. A wave surged around her and pushed her back onto land, Tigerpaw coughing up water from her lungs.

Tigerpaw wasn't sure what was happening as she blearily watched what she thought was water in the form of a cat attacking her parents and sister. Once they were up and running, the water returned to Tigerpaw, smiled at her, and splashed back into the river.

 _Thanks, Blossompaw…_

Tigerpaw dragged herself to her paws and stumbled back to camp, her head down her chest still soaking wet. She was met with gasps of shock and horror as she entered camp and quickly collapsed.

"Tigerpaw!" Tigerpaw could barely hear Creektalon's voice as pawsteps rushed over to her. "You're going to be alright…" His voice faded into the background as exhaustion overcame Tigerpaw and she passed out.

* * *

Tigerpaw was walking around in a mist-ridden forest of gray. Everything was gray; the trees, the grass, the leaves, even the stream running by her paws. It wasn't sparkling like Tigerpaw assumed StarClan to look like. _Was_ this StarClan? She started walking forward, looking around her. From what she could tell, there wasn't any colour anywhere, apart from her dusty dark brown striped dark cream pelt.

"Tigerpaw?" Tigerpaw turned, brightening when she saw Blossompaw, who rushed over to her. "You're okay! It worked! Or… wait, are we dead? Is this StarClan?"

Tigerpaw shook her head. "I don't think so? I don't _feel_ dead, and this doesn't look like StarClan. Are you asleep too?"

"I think so." Blossompaw looked up and around, taking in the clearing around them. "I passed out after I saved you. I think it was sending my power across such a long distance to save you. Also!" Blossompaw's eyes, now bright with excitement, met Tigerpaw's. "I have _powers_! I had _no_ idea that I had them!"

Tigerpaw laughed, Blossompaw's excitement catching on. "Yeah! I didn't even think that would work. I wonder if I have powers too…"

"I'm sure you do. Ooh, I wonder what your power is!" Blossompaw mewed.

"Who knows…? Maybe I don't even have any…" Tigerpaw mewed, a pang of disappointment hitting her chest.

"Who are you kidding, of _course_ you do!" Blossompaw looked away. "I think someone's waking me up. I can hear my mentor's voice. We're still meeting in three night's time, right?"

"Yeah," Tigerpaw agreed. "Wait, does that mean on the third night, or the fourth night?"

"Maybe the fourth night? To be safe? Especially after today."

Tigerpaw nodded. "Alright. See you then."

Blossompaw gave her a smile and then disappeared, leaving Tigerpaw alone in the gray forest.

She sighed. _Now what? I guess I wait?_

"Tigerpaw? I think she's waking up." Creektalon's voice sounded far away.

Tigerpaw groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. "Creektalon? Where am I?" Everything was blurry as she tried to look at it.

"You're in the medicine den," he answered softly. "Rushwave, she's awake."

The dark gray medicine cat made her way over and placed her ear against Tigerpaw's chest. "Breathe deep, please." Tigerpaw complied. "Alright, I think all the water is out of your lungs. What happened?"

"They tried to kill me…" The realization of what had happened suddenly hit Tigerpaw and she burst into tears. "I've done nothing but tried to make them accept me and love me despite who I am, but they only see me for what I'm not…" She sniffled. "All except you… and Blossompaw…"

"Blossompaw is your other half?" Rushwave asked.

Tigerpaw nodded, wiping her tears away. "I'm meeting her in three nights. On the fourth night…"

Creektalon smiled. "That's wonderful." He glanced at his sister. "I need to go speak with Ravenstar. I'll be right back."

Tigerpaw watched her mentor leave the medicine den, then turned to the medicine cat. "Thank you, Rushwave."

She smiled. "No need to thank me, Tigerpaw; it's my job after all." She chuckled. "Now, you need to get your rest if you want to be able to meet Blossompaw in a few days."

Giddy excitement-filled Tigerpaw again and she grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

Tigerpaw padded quickly to hers and Blossompaw's meeting place, excitement putting a little jump in her steps. "Blossompaw?" she whispered.

"Tigerpaw! I'm here!" Blossompaw came out from behind the charred remains of what had been a birch tree. "You came! Are you feeling better?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks again for your help."

Blossompaw smiled. "I'm glad I was able to spot you at the right time." Her smile faded at the burns that were beginning to scab over on Tigerpaw's back. "You're hurt! Did a Light One burn you?"

Tigerpaw's head hung slightly. "My mother…"

Blossompaw's mouth dropped open as a look of horror came over her face. "Your _mother_?! Who was my water-cat fighting that day, Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw's head hung even more and her tail drooped. "My parents and my sister. They were trying to kill me," she whispered.

"Why?"

Tigerpaw looked up ever so slightly. "You know why…"

"Because you're not a Light One…" Blossompaw put together with a shake of her head. "They don't know you're a Gray One?"

"No… I don't think they would believe me anyway. And besides," Tigerpaw added with a shock of anger, "I don't want to tell them if they will finally love me because I _might_ have powers. I'd want them to love me for me, not because I have powers."

Blossompaw raised Tigerpaw's chin with a paw, giving her a warm smile. "They're sure missing out on a lot… it's their loss."

Tigerpaw blushed, returning Blossompaw's smile.

"Ah, here you are. I was wondering where you had gone."

Tigerpaw whirled to see Rosepaw standing at the edge of the clearing, that haughty expression making Tigerpaw's heart clench in anger. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, traitor." Rosepaw stalked forward, her smirk infuriating. "Meeting a cat from another Clan? Won't Ravenstar be pleased to hear about this."

"It's legal," Tigerpaw mewed, not caring if the biting anger was in her voice, and raising her chin in defiance. "She's my other half."

Rosepaw burst out laughing. " _You_?! You don't have an "other half", stupid. You're a Blank, remember?" She stuck her face way too close to Tigerpaw's. "You're going to be alone forever," she hissed.

Energy pulsed through Tigerpaw as the anger inside grew. "No. I'm a Gray One, and so is Blossompaw."

Rosepaw scoffed. "Yeah, sure. And I'm a hedgehog." She walked past Tigerpaw, shoving Blossompaw so harshly the silver she-cat stumbled back. "Get back to your own Clan."

" _Don't touch her_!" Lightning bolts cascaded around Tigerpaw and Blossompaw, singing Rosepaw's fur. " _Get away from here_ ," Tigerpaw growled.

Rosepaw stared at her sister in shock, her head giving the tiniest shake before she turned and fled. Tigerpaw watched her go before she let go of her anger and the energy ceased.

She looked back at Blossompaw with a small smile. "I guess I _do_ have powers."

Blossompaw burst out laughing and Tigerpaw joined. They fell to the ground, their sides aching by the time they had finished. They both sighed in unison, staring up at the stars through the trees, and just enjoying each other's company.

Tigerpaw turned her head to look at Blossompaw. "I want to join your Clan."

Blossompaw met her eyes. "You do?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "I have no reason to stay here… I'll miss my mentor and HeronClan's medicine cat, as they were the only ones who really believed me about you, but other than them, I have no reason to stay. I want to be with you…"

Blossompaw purred, touching her nose to Tigerpaw's. "You might have to start your training all over again, but I would be very happy to have you in VultureClan."

"Can I meet you here half to sunhigh tomorrow? I'll tell Creektalon, Rushwave, and Ravenstar where I'm going, and then I'll come here."

"I like that plan. My mother will be very happy to meet you," Blossompaw giggled. "You're all she's been able to talk about: 'where's my precious baby's other half? Do I get to meet her? She's nice, isn't she? What powers does she have?'"

Tigerpaw laughed with her. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

* * *

"Blossomheart! Tigerpetal!"

Tigerpetal looked over to Blossomheart, who put her head on Tigerpetal's shoulder. "I love you…"

Blossomheart purred. "I love you too…"

Tigerpetal's heart surged with love as she looked over her new Clan. Berrystar smiled down at the pair and Tigerpetal smiled back at her. Here she was finally home, with no one to laugh at her or judge her for being different; she had Creektalon and Rushwave to thank for that. A tiny pang of sadness made her sigh; she missed them. But here, Blossomheart was her everything, and here, she didn't have to be someone different, she could just be herself. And it was all thanks to Blossomheart, Creektalon, and Rushwave who gave her the first taste of hope.


End file.
